It Was a Dark And Stormy Night
by ErisKaen
Summary: The Host Club goes on a short vacation, though the mansion where they're staying at has been rumored to have ghosts and curses. By the first night, everyone is lost around the dark corridors, with only the harsh lightning of the storm outside to light their way. But, will everyone make it through the night? *DISCONTINUED*
1. I Swear I Must Be Cursed

Author's Note: This is my first story on this account, I previously shared Bramblelegs33 with someone, though I never uploaded anything there. I'm on deviantArt as DerpyPaws, and Quizilla as SoulfulBloodstains, and I'm planning on uploading this story to both those websites.

Anywho, this story is based on the song "It Was a Dark and Stormy Night" by Creature Feature.

* * *

Footsteps echoed along the hallway, sending eerie chills through Haruhi's body, even though she knew that the footsteps were her own, this mysterious building was making her very uncomfortable. She, for one, wasn't frightened very easily, though night had fallen and the old building creaked in a heavy gust of wind.

She was foolish to leave her room just several minutes earlier. But only because she swore she could her someone calling her name.

Quietly, she stepped toward a window in the long corridor, pressing her hands to the glass, feeling it shake along her fingertips. Surprised, she stepped back, hearing distant thunder, making everything seem much worse.

"No," Haruhi shook her head, fighting the urge to simply sit down and wait for the storm to pass. "I have to be brave…" Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes, slowly preceding forward.

"Foolish child!" A echoing cry came from the far end of the hallway, behind her, "You won't escape the House of Shouten!" A bit of menacing laughter followed the raspy yells.

A new wave of fear crashed over Haruhi, though she couldn't bring herself to turn around. This voice was unfamiliar, though she knew one thing; "shouten" was Japanese for "death."

"You just imagined it," she whispered to herself, continuing her way down the very long hallway.

Now that she thought about it, Kyoya had mentioned hearing foolish rumors about this place. Such as supposed ghosts and poltergeists lurking in the mansion that had been built on the remains of a cemetery. Though the Shoutens seemed persistent on keeping their ancestors` story alive by living in this incredibly old mansion, no matter the situation. But they must've had some connection to the Ootoris, explaining how the Host Club's vacation ended up staying here… Some of these foolish rich people could be so egocentric sometimes…

But now that she thought about it, how was she talked into coming here? She didn't really like the idea of ghosts and sorts of curses. It wasn't exactly too convincing when the person living here when they arrived had said to lock their doors, hoping that it would make some difference. But even after saying that, the mysterious person had left immediately.

This place wasn't right…

The people who had lived here couldn't have been normal…

All these eerie thoughts began to give her a headache, not to mention her frightened, shaking hands. Though she slowly continued walking, praying for something to direct her around in this place.

A sudden flash of lightning outside broke through her thoughts. Crying out in alarm, she began sprinting along the corridor, hoping for some sign of someone.

At least someone she knew…

Somewhere in this house there were six other people…

But where would they be…?

* * *

Author's Note- I want it stated- I will usually put an author's note at the bottom, not usually the top unless its important to be said before the story is read...

Sorry this is a short chapter, its sort of a prologue... and the previous events (such as more about the Shoutens and the Host Club's arrival) will be explained later on. This chapter is here to give a basic example of the story.


	2. My Nerves Have All Been Fried

All Tamaki heard was his raspy breathing and his pounding heartbeat. Taking a deep breath, he attempted to calm himself, closing his eyes. He'd spent the last ten minutes running through the corridors of this seemingly endless mansion, alerted by cries. Screams echoed along the halls in the distance, though they seemed to fade away into the shadows. Something was obviously chasing him.

But what he still wondered was why he'd left his room in the mansion, had someone really been calling his name? Now that he thought about it, he could still hear the quiet voices in the halls, beckoning him forward. How could he have been so foolish? But why had he fallen under the spell? Why had he thought that someone was there? He shivered as he realized what could cause this.

The stories were correct, this place had to be cursed or haunted.

Taking a quick breath as he heard approaching footsteps, Tamaki began sprinting again. He'd never recalled feeling so much fear. He longed for the fairly early days of his childhood, when he was comforted anytime something frightened him.

Thunder crashed outside, alerting him to run faster, and renewing his yearning to at least see a sign of one of his friends, though no such luck came. With the storm raging, his worries for Haruhi increased. He understood her fears of the loud thunder and flashing lightning, it wasn't the most appealing thing to him as well.

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, he had to focus on running faster. He refused to be caught by whatever was following him, he had to get away from this place.

Another crash of thunder shocked Tamaki, sending him falling on the ground. Pain surged up his leg, making him wince as he gingerly touched his right ankle. Heart beating quickly with no real rhythm, he looked up, seeing shadows slowly creeping forward.

But somehow, he felt no fear. He felt nothing. Too frightened to understand, yet he still had the urge to escape. Was this insanity?

No, it couldn't be. But what was it?

Awkwardly getting to his feet, Tamaki struggled to stand. Though in just seconds, a dark shapeless figure wound its way forward, no escaping from this place.

"I tried to warn you, I swear I did!" A scream of triumph echoed from behind him.

"Stay away," Tamaki whispered, suddenly regaining a sense of fright and extreme uncomfort.

"Inside of this place, death will not come quickly!" A chant rose up from the same mysterious echoing voice. "It won't leave a trace, death will not come quickly! It is far too late, death will not come quickly! You have sealed your fate, death will not come quickly!"

"Death will not come quickly..." Tamaki repeated, sickly.

* * *

Author's Note: This one was really fun to write! I hope the other ones are like this!

Wow. That sounds kind of creepy... Anyway, I'm going to continue referencing other songs by Creature Feature. This one was "The House of Myth," and I thinking that the next one will be "The Unearthly Ones." Though I'm not 100% sure.

Also, I have some school exams approaching so each chapter will take a bit of time, not to mention they'll be rather short... But when school is out, I promise that I'll spend more time writing than anything else.


	3. Shadows Are Alive With Shapes

Shadows on the walls followed Kaoru as he sat up in his bed, awakened by loud thunder crashing outside. Sighing, he blinked, trying to see clearly through his blurred, tired eyes. The occasional lightning showed him that the door had been left open ajar, and footsteps raced along the hallway. Who would be out of their room during a storm? Personally, Kaoru and his brother had always prefered to be in a warm, quiet place (or with each other for that matter) anytime a loud storm came. He also knew for a fact that no one in the Host Club really liked the noisy crashing thunder, or the sudden flashes of light, except for Hikaru and him.

Once again, he noticed the sound of running in the corridor.

Murmuring quietly to himself, Kaoru slowly sat up, pulling away the ragged blankets. Taking a look across the room to where Hikaru lay quietly in his own bed, he crept from the warm blankets and made his way slowly to the door.

Silently pulling it open wider, he blinked in surprise. Lightning illuminated the room long enough for him to see a small trail of blood along the dark green carpets.

"What happened, here?" He murmured almost silently, not moving from his place. "Is someone hurt?"

"Kaoru?" The familiar voice of Hikaru came from behind him, "What are you doing awake? Is something wrong?" Pausing for a moment, Hikaru left his place under the thick blankets. Kaoru turned his head to see the identical boy come stand beside him.

"Did I wake you, Hikaru? I'm sorry," Kaoru shook his head, recognizing Hikaru's beautiful eyes in the darkness.

"The thunder woke me," Hikaru explained, pulling him into a tight hug, "But what are you doing out of bed? Did the storm frighten you?"

"I'm alright," Kaoru sighed, forgetting his curiosity for a moment. "I'll be fine if you're with me..."

Hikaru smiled fondly, "I'll stay with you. But, why were you out of bed in the first place? You didn't answer me."

"I thought I heard someone walking outside our room," Kaoru explained, "It made me uncomfortable, so I went to look. All I saw was some blood on the carpet."

"Blood?" Hikaru froze, "Who's is it? Are you ok?"

"I'm fine, Hikaru, that's what I'm going to look at," Kaoru said softly, "I promise that I'll look out for anything threatening."

"Threatening?" Hikaru whispered, "Now that you said that, I have to go with you..."

Kaoru smiled, pulling away from him to turn back toward the door. Hikaru followed closely as Kaoru glanced down each dark hallway for a sign of someone. The door slammed behind them, without so much as a touch, startling both of them.

"Hikaru..." Kaoru whispered, "D-did you just shut the door?"

Pulling his frightened brother close to him, Hikaru met his eyes, "I would never frighten you on purpose, I'm sure its part of this old house."

"Ok," Kaoru agreed, taking his hand and smiling, "We can't get scared over something so small. It'll be like at the Halloween party, were frightened too easily..."

"Yes," Hikaru nodded, "We should look out for what alerted you, earlier. We might..." Slowly he trailed off as he heard voices down another hallway, but too quiet to understand.

Surprised, they nodded in unison and slowly proceeded to make their way down the corridor. Every few seconds, lightning flashed which showed a small trail of fresh bloodstains leading this way.

"What's going on, here?" Kaoru murmured, frightened.

"There's something here, hurting people," Hikaru sighed, trying hard to convince himself that no one was injured. "I promise I won't let anything harm you, Kaoru."

Finally reaching the corner to turn, they paused. Quickly pressing themselves close to the wall, silence lingered.

"Stay quiet, we don't know what's over there," They nodded slowly in unison.

"If it bleeds, then maybe we can kill it..." A familiar voice hissed, from the next corridor, "It it breathes, then maybe we stand a chance..."

"Tell me what to do," A second voice answered, "I just want to find everyone and get to a safe place."

"Quiet down, Tamaki! Need I remind you that the hakaishas will come back if you're too loud. You've received a few scratches already, I told you bloodshed attracts more!"

"Tamaki and Kyoya...?" Hikaru murmured. "If we-"

"-make ourselves too blunt-"

"-or appear too suddenly-"

"they'll think of us as danger..." Kaoru frowned, "We'll have to show ourselves as something other than a threat..."

"I understand your concern," Hikaru said, "We'll need to present ourselves somehow."

"Who's there?" Kyoya called at once, hearing the hushed voices.

Slowly, mismatched footsteps slowly approached, turning around the corner.

Just as they'd predicted, Kyoya appeared at once, Tamaki limping a bit behind him, eyes lit by the lightning.

Excited, Tamaki smiled, "Just three others, and we'll have everyone."

"Are either of you injured?" Kyoya asked, nodding his pleasure to see others.

"We're fine," Kaoru shrugged.

"We just left our room. Why were you guys out in the hall?" Hikaru inquired.

"This place isn't safe," Kyoya answered, "I'll explain soon. Do you know a place to take shelter for a little while?"

"Our room is just down the hallway," Hikaru said, "We can lead you there-"

"if you'd like." Kaoru finished his thoughts.

"I'm sure it'll provide some shelter from the hakaishas," Tamaki suggested.

Kyoya nodded, waiting for the two symmetrical boys to lead the way.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy~. This one took a while to write. I've spent all my free time working on this one. I feel awkward sitting at my little computer in the basement, at like nine thirty (in the dark), writing this stuff. Hopefully I'm not the only weird person. I used a bit of reference to "Fodder of The Elder Gods" by Creature Feature. _Also, I'm writing out storyboards for a possible Soul Eater Stein story based on "Personal Demons" by Rufus Rex, also a Fairy Tail Gratsu story using the song "Lonely Lullaby" by Owl City so I'll be really slow..._ Anywho, I've found myself hinting yaoi shippings in this chapter. I'll probably do that a bit more in the future... I like TamaKyo and there's nothing wrong with that...

Wow... TamaKyo must sound weird for Fruits Basket and Sgt Frog fans... I suppose the shipping name fits that crossover as well... As much as I love Kyo, I can't picture him with Tamama... But I could picture him with Soul from Soul Eater... I suppose that's just because of voice actors... I just realized, I'm going into a weird yaoi rant... Anywho, Tamakyo and Gratsu are epic.

_Quick shout out to Lightningpaw, the fabulous friend and creepy stalker. :D_


	4. Qucik Note

Author's Note:

Alright, I hate one chapter set aside for a note like this as much as you all do, but I didn't know how else to write this.

If you remember, I mentioned my final exams, they were this past week. Due to those, I haven't been writing, and there's only one remaining week of school for me. So my entire summer is going to be dedicated to writing and reading. So one week just puts of the next chapter even more.

Plus, the story line is starting to get boring for me. I've read a couple fanfics like this, and I'm starting to think that i feel like I'm copying...

So that'll prevent what I have written just a bit. But, another thing (I know, so many things), I've been going through sort of a depression for the past week so I'm having a slow time writing anything other that tragedy or sorrowful accidents. I guess I'll have to upload one or two of those.

Please PM me if you have any ideas for this, I'm feeling that its slowly going downhill...

~Eris


End file.
